In the Years After
by Story Telling Small Town Girl
Summary: In the years after the second war against Lord Voldemort, we follow the story of healing and love through the eyes of Ginny and Harry. This is a re-write of a story I wrote called Happily Ever After about four years ago. I would love to know what y'all think so leave me reviews! Sorry some chapters are super short.
1. After the War

**Ginny**

As she walked down the lane, Ginny thought of everything that had happened in the few years. After Harry defeated Voldemort, a strange calm had settled over the wizarding community. Those tragic days after Fred, Tonks, and Lupin died, everyone had been depressed. George especially was devastated by the lost of his twin. Everyone tried to cheer him up but it was no use. Ginny still tried to get George to smile, but it never seemed to work. He had secluded himself up in his childhood bedroom he shared with Fred, only coming down for meals. The whole Weasley clan was at a loss of how to deal with the unimaginable of losing a dearly loved family member. They just took life one day at a time, trying not to be swallowed by grief and sadness.

The untimely death of Lupin and Tonks left behind their sweet baby boy, Teddy. Ginny suspected that Harry still felt deeply responsible for leaving Teddy an orphan and spent most of his time making sure he was well taken care of. But also, she could tell that the Harry loved the boy dearly. Harry was also struggling with the loss of Lupin, his last connection to his parents. His last father figure so to speak.

Ginny couldn't help but picture a future with him, even with everything that had happened. She wished for a future with their own children, giggling and running through their own garden. And she hoped for a time that everyone could be happy once again and move on from all of the tragedy and grief the death eaters and their leader brought upon everyone.

"Some day", she whispered.

She knew Harry still had a lot of healing to do from those years of battling the Dark Lord.


	2. Where My Demons Hide

**Harry**

It seemed as if his world had turned to gray. The only color in he saw, was the vibrant red of Ginny's long, flowing hair. He saw it as a sign, a sign that she was supposed to be in his life. That she was his light in the darkness.

But he couldn't bring himself to approach her just yet, for he did not want to burden anyone with the guilt and sadness that weighed him down.

He knew it was illogical to blame himself for the deaths of so many people, when it wasn't him directly killing them. But the ones that he had once been close to, his adopted family, he felt completely responsible for. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, just to name a few had all died defending him. Because after all, it was Harry that Lord Voldemort had wanted, all of the others unfortunately just go in his way.

He stood in the doorway to the Burrow kitchen watching Ginny with Teddy in her arms as they danced around the kitchen. They were lost in their own little world, both grinning ear to ear. He continued to observe them and he could plainly see how much Teddy adored Ginny. And that Ginny cherished the child just as much. It hit Harry in the chest how much he wished for this to be their life. In their own little house in the countryside, and happy. He wanted to be happy again.


	3. Dancing in the Kitchen

**Ginny**

Ginny was feeding Teddy lunch in the kitchen with the old radio her father had brought home from work years earlier playing in the background. As a the song playing ended, a new one played, and for some reason she had the urge to dance. She scooped up the small child and began swaying and twirling between the chairs around the table. Ginny looked down to see Teddy looking back at her with pure elation on his face, he was obviously enjoying himself. They continued to move with the music smiling at each other the whole time.

As Ginny was spinning around, she caught a glimpse of jet black hair and a glint of glass. She stopped to get a better look and to her surprise, Harry was standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?", she asked.

"Only a minute or two. I was enjoying the show.", he replied.

Ginny turned bright red and turned to put Teddy back in his chair. As she sat down to finish feeding him, Harry crept closer, until Ginny could sense him right behind her. Teddy got distracted by Harry making silly faces at him so she gave up on try to get him to finish his lunch and got up to take care of the dishes.

Harry caught Ginny around the waist and spun her around to face him. She dropped the bowl of mashed peas onto the floor and her hands went to rest on his chest. Neither one of them knew what to do next. They stood like this for a long time until Teddy's struggling to get free from his chair caught their attention.

Ginny rushed to pick up the green goo off the floor as Harry ran to the baby's rescue. She turned to the sink to rinse the bowl and she felt his hands snake back around her waist. Was he sniffing her hair?!

"Harry? What are you doing?", she asked, not daring to look at him.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, or how the only color I seem to see is the  
color of your hair.", he said as he pulled her closer. He turned her to face him and looked her in the eye,

"You're beautiful.", he whispered in her ear. Then a slow song came on the radio, and Harry began to sway.

It felt so good to be in his arms that Ginny wanted to stay that way forever. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and they swayed to the gentle rhythm floating through the kitchen. Their spell was broken by the slamming of the front door. They flew apart like two teens caught making out on the living room couch.

Arthur walked into the kitchen with Teddy crawling closely behind him. Harry scooped up the boy and blew bubbles on his belly as Ginny gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy what are you doing home so early?", Ginny asked slightly perturbed.

"Oh things were slow in the office so I decided to take the afternoon off. I figured I would be more useful doing some housework here instead.", Arthur replied, completely oblivious to the sexual tension he just walked into."

Harry looked at Ginny with a smoldering look that just about melted her. She couldn't even reply to her dad and just stalked out of the room.


	4. So This is Love

**Harry**

Arthur looked at Harry with a questioning look and Harry just shrugged his shoulders and handed Teddy to the man. He followed after Ginny who had walked out to the garden. He watched her through the window, something he seemed to be doing quite a bit of lately. She bent to smell the lilac blooms and smiled to herself.

The woman astonished him. He couldn't begin to explain his feelings for Ginny. He knew

that starting something with her was wrong, and that he wasn't ready to face his demons. But holding her in his arms was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He wondered what it would feel like to hold her all night. And yes, his mind wandered to the thought of making love to her. Then it dawned on him… Love.

Harry loved her.


	5. The Feeling is Mutal

**Harry**

Harry went back to his flat over-looking Diagon Alley and stared out the window, just thinking. Thinking of the people he had lost and the love he had found. He decided that it was time to pay Hermione a visit.

He apparated to the front step of the house she and Ron share, and knocked on the door. Hermione appeared in the window and smiled when she saw him.

"Harry! So good to see you! What brings you by?", as she greets him with a tight squeeze. He welcomes the hug.

"Sorry to drop in unexpectedly, but I need someone to talk to. You were the first person that came to mind.", he said.

"Nonsense! Come in. Would you like a cup of tea?", she bustled into the kitchen and busied herself with the tea kettle as Harry settled himself at the breakfast nook. A few minutes later Hermione joined him with two mugs of tea on a tray along with cream and sugar.

"So, what do you need to talk about?",she asked. Harry didn't quite know how to say it so he just blurted out "I'm in love with Ginny.".

Hermione looked at him for a second and then laughed out loud. " Oh sweetie," she said, "we all already knew that. What took you so long to figure it out for yourself?".

"Well… I… erhm…", Harry struggled to find the words, more perplexed by how everyone but him had know that he was in love with Ginny. "Well first of all, how did you…" he began.

"It's the way you look at her, the way you watch her from a distance.", Hermione said softly, taking his hand in hers. "Ron looks at me the same way, or so I've been told.".

"How long have you known?", he questioned, still trying to sort this out.

"Oh Harry, we've known since our second year at Hogwarts when the two of you climbed out of the Chamber of Secrets.", Hermione said. "It was so obvious even then that you loved her."

"So what do I do about it? I still have so much to deal with and I don't want to burden her with all of my problems.", Harry said, distraughtly.

"I guess what I failed to mention before was the Ginny feels that same way that you do." , she told him. "She wants to help you heal and leave all of your demons in the past. She told me that herself last week."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. She loved him too? He couldn't contain the goofy grin from spreading across his face. He finished his tea with Hermione and thanked her for her words of wisdom. He apparated back to his apartment and paced the floor. What would he tell her? Would she really be so open to help him move on from his incredibly messed up childhood? He guessed that the only way to find out the answer to that last question was to talk to her.


	6. Date Night

**Ginny**

Ginny was strolling through the garden with Teddy when she heard a whooshing sound above her head. She looked up to see a dark brown owl flying toward her. She set Teddy in the grass and held her arm out for the owl to land on. Upon a closer look Ginny recognized the owl as Harry's, Chocolate, that he got after Hedwig tragically died. The owl cooed at her and held out his leg to reveal a piece of parchment tied to his leg. She untied it and patted Chocolate in thanks. He flew to perch on the fence surrounding the Burrow. The letter read,

 _Ginny,_

 _I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight at my flat. Say around 7:30? Send your response back with Chocolate. I will hopefully see you tonight._

 _Best,_

 _H. Potter_

Her heart leapt in her chest at the thought of being alone with Harry for the night. She scooped Teddy back up and raced in the house, only stopping to tell the owl to wait for her to come back. Ginny set the child in front of his piles of toys as she raced to find a quill and parchment. Her search was successful and she scribbled a response. It said,

 _Harry,_

 _I would love to have dinner with you tonight! I will see you at 7:30._

 _Ginny_

She raced back outside to give the letter to Chocolate. Before taking off Ginny fed him an owl treat and then headed back inside.

In the meantime, her mother had returned from her visit to Bill and Fleur's and was on the couch snuggling with Teddy. They both looked up when Ginny entered the room with flushed cheeks.

"Hi mum. I won't be home for dinner tonight. Harry invited me to his flat for dinner.", she said in a rush before losing the nerve to tell her mother.

"Oh that sounds lovely dear! I hope you have a wonderful time.", Molly replied. She had secretly been hoping for this for quite awhile now if she was being honest. Ginny looked at the clock and saw it was almost seven o'clock and rushed upstairs to get ready.

She stood in front of her closest for what seemed like ages but was really only a few minutes, trying to find something to wear. She settled for jeans and a soft cream colored sweater. Then she paired the outfit with long brown boots and pulled her hair off her neck into a messy bun. Racing into the bathroom, she swiped on some mascara and finished with a light coat of lipstick. She looked at the clock, 7:20. Ginny figured she could stop by the sweet shop down the street from Harry's flat to pick up dessert.

She apparated to _Pretty Pastries_ and gazed at the selection. Recalling Harry's fondness of chocolate, she decided to settle for a small chocolate cake smeared in fudge frosting and topped with fresh strawberries. She then walked to Harry's flat, with a racing heart.


	7. Pouring My Heart Out To You

**Harry**

Harry was finishing dinner preparations when he hears a faint knock on the door. He rushes to open it up and see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen standing in the doorway. They just stood there staring at each other for a second, when Harry final found his voice.

"You look gorgeous.", he said shyly. "Please, come in." That's when he noticed the small white box in her hands. "What's this?", he asked.

"Oh I just thought I would pick up some dessert for after dinner. It's just a chocolate cake.", she replied, her cheeks turning red.

Though Harry only wanted her for dessert, he smiled because she remembered that he like chocolate.

"Its perfect. Thank you.", he said as he took the cake from her hands and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. He turned back around to see her standing in the middle of the living room looking out the window that overlooked Diagon Alley.

"I love sitting by that window and just watching all of the people go by." Harry said, going to stand next to her. She glanced at him and smiled.

"I would love it too."

Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her to the couch. He could feel her hands shaking but didn't say anything. She was nervous too, and somehow that put him at ease.

"Ginny," he began, "I want to get some things off my chest. I've been going through a lot these past few months after everything with Voldemort. I blame myself for numerous deaths, especially of the people who cared enough about me to stand in his way. I haven't wanted to burden anyone with my struggles and really the only person who knows all of this is Hermione, but only because she seemingly can read my mind or something. Also, I want you to know that I care about you, so much so that I haven't wanted to drag you down with all of the demons chasing me. But I had a really good conversation with Hermione today and she made me realize that maybe you are the only one who can help me heal. You are so kind and gentle and loving and I love that about you. I see you with Teddy and honestly all I can picture is making a family with you. We've been through so much throughout the past 7 years and I think that you are the only one who truly gets it. I just hope by saying all of this, I'm not scaring you off and don't feel like you have to say anything.", he finished with a sigh.

Ginny stared at him for what seemed like ages. He could tell that she was trying to absorb everything he'd just said.

"Please don't get the wrong idea by me not saying anything. It's just a lot to process and I need a little time before replying. Right now, why don't we forget about it and just have fun tonight. I promise that we can resume this conversation later.", Ginny said.

Harry released the air he didn't even realize he was holding in and nodded to her. He got up off the couch and pulled her up into a hug, squeezing her tightly. She squeezed him back, and he knew then that everything was going to be ok.

"So, dinner?", he asked her and felt her nod against his chest. He released her to finish preparing the food.

 **Hello! Thanks so much for anyone who has left feedback for me! I love hearing what you guys think so keep reviewing! I definitely didn't think so many people would read this. I'll be back soon with another chapter!**


	8. Stay the Night

**Ginny**

Despite the heavy beginning of the night, Ginny was having a wonderful time with Harry. She had no idea that he knew how to cook, and well! They laughed about their school days while eating and drinking. Two bottles of wine later, it was 10:30 and Ginny knew her mother would be getting worried.

"Well, thank you for a lovely evening, but I really should be heading home.", she started to gather her coat.

"Wait!", Harry protested. "You don't have to leave yet! We haven't had dessert yet."

Ginny mumbled that her mother would be getting worried if she didn't go home soon. She really wanted to stay.

"Why don't we send her an owl that you're just staying the night here?", he suggested. "Only if you're comfortable with that.", he added.

She thought about for half a second and then waited a few seconds more before replying, "If you wouldn't mind…" she began.

"Of course not! I've enjoyed our time together tonight entirely too much to let it end now." he said grinning. He couldn't believe she had agreed! "Let me go get Chocolate. There should be some parchment and a quill in the drawer by the couch."

Ginny went in search of the paper while Harry fetched his owl. She scribbled out a quick note to her mother:

Mum,

I'm letting you know that I will be staying the night in Harry's flat. I've had slightly too much wine to apparate properly and wanted to let you know so you don't worry about me.

Love you and goodnight,

Ginny

She finished as Harry returned with Chocolate. He hooted softly at the sight of Ginny and she reached up to stroke his head. He held his leg out for her to fasten the piece of parchment.

"Please take this to the Burrow and deliver it to my mom, Molly.", Ginny instructed. The owl seemingly nodded at her and took off.

"Well, now that is taken care of, why don't we have some of that cake you brought.", Harry said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Ginny just laughed and shook her head at him. The pair headed back to the kitchen to serve up some of the chocolate yumminess that awaited them.

Ginny pulled down two plates and fished out a couple of forks as well. Harry grabbed the cake and milk from the fridge and set the two on the counter. They set to work slicing cake and pouring milk and then sat down at the table.

They finished their cake and then Harry flipped on the radio. Ginny noticed that the same song was playing that they danced to the day earlier. He pulled her out of the chair and twirled her around, and then held her close as they swayed to the beat of the song. Ginny could hardly catch her breath being so close to him. She moved away from him just enough to study his face.

"What are you thinking right now?", she asked him. He paused their dance for a second before resuming and replied, "I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Well then what's stopping you?", she challenged before leaning in closer to his lips. Harry closed the gap and kissed her gently at first and then more fiercely as the seconds ticked on. Ginny moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and he pushed her against the wall. Her hands had begun to roam over his body, and she knew it was driving him crazy.

All of a sudden she felt her legs hit the back of the a bed and for a second, she wondered how she got there. That thought was interrupted by Harry hands grazing the sides of her breasts. He broke the kiss and lifted her onto his bed. He slipped his hands under her sweater and resumed kissing her. She clung to him while kissing him passionately and got lost in how good it felt to have his hands on her.

They made-out for a 20 minutes before Ginny grew impatient waiting for Harry to move things along. She began to lift her shirt over her head when he stopped her.

"Ginny, stop.", he said breathlessly. Ginny looked not able to believe what he had just said.

"What? Why?", she asked, still completely confused. "So I'm good enough to snog but the stop sign pops into your head when I about to take my top off for you? I thought you were just as into this as I was. Apparently, I was incredibly mistaken." She felt so stupid. Before she could roll off the bed, Harry put his hands on either side of her face to force her to look at him.

"Ginny, you've got it all wrong.", he began. "You have no idea how much I would love for you to take off your top, but we still have a lot to talk through before we should progress this relationship any more than it already has. Believe me, I want nothing more than to make love to you. I just don't want to rush things too fast." Her cheeks heated under his hands and she looked at him almost in awe. She pulled him to her in a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of thought… never mind.", she said in his ear. He squeezed her tighter and whispers, "Never be sorry speaking your mind. Especially around me."

Her heart went into double time and she seeked out his lips for a sweet, tender kiss. They broke away and Harry suggested getting ready for bed. Since Ginny hadn't been prepared for a sleepover, she borrowed a t-shirt from Harry and headed to the bathroom to change. As she stepped back out, Harry turned to look at her. He was practically salivating at the sight of her.

"Well it's settled, you look better in that shirt than I do. ", he said grinning. She blushed and climbed into bed. Harry scooted in behind her and wrapped her in his arms. She felt so safe and warm, she almost fell asleep instantly.


	9. The Morning After

**Harry**

As sunlight streamed through the window, Harry began to stir. He awoke to a pile of red hair strewn across his chest and smiled fondly. Reaching to remove some of the hair from the face hidden beneath it, he was struck by how incredibly beautiful the woman in his bed was. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up. While listening to birds chirping outside, he laid there and just watched Ginny peacefully asleep.

It was a little while later when Ginny made it known she was awake by tracing her fingers up and down his chest. She looked up at him through her lashes and gave him the cutest grin he'd ever seen. Again he was in awe of how beautiful she was.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked in a husky voice. Ginny smiled at him and just nodded while burrowing her head back into his chest. While he enjoyed holding her like this, he longed for a change of position, so to speak. He pulled her up to eye level and attempted to kiss her, but before he could, she turned her head away.

"Morning breath!", she exclaimed. Harry didn't care and kissed her anyway. She melted into him as the kiss intensified. He wanted her so bad. But now was not the time for that. He broke away and smiled at her.

"What?", she asked.

"You are beautiful.", he replied simply. She snorted and rolled her eyes at him, dodging his eye contact. He held her gaze despite her attempt to avoid his intense stare. "What you don't believe me?", he asked. "I'm not just talking about your outer beauty. I'm also referring to they way you treat people, with kindness. They way you light up a room just by walking in. They way you look at Teddy and they way he looks at you. You have so much good in your heart Ginny, every person you interact with is lighter, happier. Including me. I don't want to put any pressure on you but, just being in your presence makes my demons seem not so huge. The burden is lessened by you. So maybe you don't see how beautiful you are, and that is okay, but I will continue to remind you anyway." Ginny looked at him in awe. And then launched herself at him capturing his lips with hers.

Harry maneuvered them both until he was on top of her. Her soft moans were making him crazy with desire. He had to remind himself that there were things they needed to straighten out before they took this any further. He broke away and suggested they get some breakfast. Ginny's look of disappointment when he broke the kiss was quickly replaced with a smile when promised a cup of coffee. She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Harry headed into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. With his back to the bedroom door, Ginny snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

With his back still to her, she said, "I've had a lot of fun with you."

"Don't tell me you're leaving already.", Harry said while twisting around to face her.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving yet. Quite frankly I don't even want to leave at all. But I will have to soon. I have some chores to get to around the Burrow and mum asked me to watch Teddy this afternoon so that she can run errands.", she explained. "I just wanted to tell you that it was really great spending time with you." Harry observed her cheeks turn pink and he put his hands on either side of her face and drew her in for another kiss. Just then, the coffee pot beeped and Ginny broke the kiss.

"And I'm abandoned for the bloody coffee maker.", Harry grumbled. Ginny looked up at him and smiled adoringly and then busied herself with pouring sugar and cream into each of the mugs already on the counter. He poured the hot, steamy liquid in each cup, filling them to the brim. She then stirred them with a spoon and then scooped her's up and headed to the couch. Harry grabbed his mug and followed her.

"I think that now that I've had some time to think about what you said last night, we should talk.", Ginny said to Harry with a serious look.

 _Uh oh_ Harry thinks to himself. He nods for Ginny to continue. It was if she could tell he was worried about what she was about to say. To reassure him she took his hands in hers and smiled gently.

"Harry, I've been crazy about you since I first met you. I have always pictured being with you, so you can imagine my elation when you told me you felt the same way. I want to help chase your demons away because a person as wonderful as you doesn't deserve to have that haunting them. Building a life with you is something I've always picture and nothing would make me happier."

Harry could not imagine hearing a better response to last night's confession. He couldn't contain the grin spreading over his face. He moved his hand to cover her cheeks and pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss. Then, without even thinking Harry blurted, "Move in with me!"


	10. A Little Too Fast

**Ginny**

"Move in with me!"

I freeze and stare at Harry. "What? Move in with you?" I asked trying to wrap my head around his exclamation. Harry looks just as startled as I am.

He starts to stutter, "Well I… um I mean… uh you know… only if…" I hold my hand up to cut him off.

"Harry, while I would love to move in with you and spend as much time as possible together, I think we need to start this slow. I don't want to rush into anything without making sure it is 100% what we both want. We need to begin with dating. Not with moving in together. If all goes well I'm sure we will get to that point." I hold my breath waiting for his response. Hopefully he isn't angry with me.

"Ginny darling, you're absolutely right. You'll have to forgive my over-eagerness. I really hope we can get to that point eventually though."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at his handsome face. He seemed relieved too and I lean in to press my lips to his. His arms snake around me as I tangle my fingers into his hair. I couldn't get close enough but I knew if we didn't stop now, we end up back in the bedroom. I slowly pull away and look deeply into his emerald eyes. This all feels so right. Being here wrapped up in him.

Too soon the spell is broken by a tap at the window. A large barn owl is peering at us from his perch. Harry sighs and goes to the window, lets the owl in and unties the letter from its leg. I go to the kitchen and get the box of owl treats that I spotted earlier. Walking back to where Harry is standing with the owl I hold out my hand with a treat in it for the owl. He takes it gingerly and hoos contently at me. I reach out to stroke his head and again he coos at me. When I look up I see Harry studying me and smiling fondly. "What?" I ask. He just shrugs and goes back to the piece of parchment my new friend had delivered. When he finished reading the piece of paper, and faced me with a grim look upon his face which had been flushed of color.  
"Ginny I'm so sorry, the letter was from work. I need to head into the office. Something to do with a dark mark being cast above Hogsmeade early this morning." The look on his face tells me everything I need to know.

"Harry, sweetie calm down. You know he is gone. We all saw you defeat him. There is no way he came back." I took his face in my hands and pull his lips to mine in a sweet tender kiss. He pulls away and visibly relaxes as he nods his head.

"You're absolutely right babe. It's probably some drunken, disgruntled old man. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and meet you for dinner at the Burrow tonight. Ok?" With a grin on his face, he waits for my response.

"Of course! I tell mum you're going to be joining us." I said with a smile.  
"Awesome! I'm sorry darling but I need to get ready. I'll see you around7?"

"Sounds good," I reply. I reach up to kiss him again then I gather my things and apparate to the garden in front of the Burrow.


	11. A Dinner Like Any Other

**Harry**

After Ginny left, Harry took a quick shower, pulled on some clothes and apparated to the Ministry. Upon arriving, he was met by Ryder Johnson, a hotshot American just a couple years older than Harry. He went to school at the American version of Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, and was offered a position here in London after he finished school.

"Potter glad you could finally join us." Johnson said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Sorry, I had my girlfriend over for breakfast when I received the owl. It took me a few minutes to get her to gather her things and say goodbye. As you can imagine, this dark mark scare has me shook up a bit." Harry replied with a grin.

"Ah I see. Well not to worry, we'll be working together to get to the bottom of this." he responds.

The two set out to _the scene of the crime_ and begin our investigation.

Later that afternoon, they returned to the office to complete our reports. Turns out it was a couple of kids just messing around with an old spell book they'd found in their parents' attic. The pair made sure they knew never to use that spell again for fear of a panic spurred riot in the streets of London. Harry finished his report and headed home to change for dinner at the Weasleys'.

He changed from his work robes into some casual trousers and button down shirt and then apparate to the lane that runs in front of the Burrow.

As he walk closer, Harry spotted a red blur darting toward him. Before he knew it, that red blur crashes into him and it took him a minute to realize that it was his sweet Ginny. They fell to the ground in a heap and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well hello there! Did someone miss me?" Harry inquired. Immediately he sees her cheeks turn the cutest shade of red. She shakes her head in response and he just smiles fondly. Harry hauls them both back onto their feet and then he pulls her into a long, steamy kiss. After a couple minutes she pulls away, their breathing now irregular. They looked at each other for a second, dazed, and then walk hand in hand to the Burrow.

"So how was your day?" she asks casually, though he knows she is dying to know what pulled me into work.  
"Well, it started really wonderfully when I woke to the most beautiful girl sleeping in my arms. Then I was called into work during the weekend which upset me because I had to send said girl home. I arrived at work and was debriefed on the situation, which turned out to be some children playing with old spell books. But now I am here with my beautiful girl once again in my arms." When he has finished, she looks up at Harry with the sweetest look which makes him grin like a madman. He kisses her cheek and they arrived in the garden. Teddy spots Harry right away and starts barreling toward him. Right before he tackles Harry, he scoops up the small boy and hugs him close. Soon, he starts to squirm so he then hands him off to Ginny and goes to greet Molly and the rest of the gang.

"Harry! How wonderful to see you my dear boy! Ginny tells me the two of you had a lovely evening yesterday." Mrs. Weasley says as she bustles about the small, cluttered kitchen.

Harry ducks his head and replies "Ah.. yes we did." He looks at her sheepishly then continues "I'm quite fond of that beautifully, stubborn woman." Molly just gives him a knowing look then goes back to stirring a giant bubbling pot.

Just then George comes trudging down the steps. Harry looks to him and smiles gently. "Hey George, how are you? It's been awhile." George walks up and shakes Harry's hand. "Hey mate, I'm surviving. Heard you and Ginny been getting along well eh?" he says changing the subject before the evening became too heavy. Harry could see the pain in his eyes though. He knows that half of George is no longer around and there is no forgetting it either.  
"Yeah it's been good. Really good." he replies with a grin.

Soon Mrs. Weasley rings the dinner bell and everyone gathers around the big round table. Mr. Weasley flicks his wand and everyone is served hearty portions of chicken stew. A basket of biscuits is passed around and everyone dives into their steaming bowls. Harry was in heaven, he was shoveling food into his mouth with one hand and was holding Ginny's sweet little fingers in his other. Ginny looks at him with her big, warm eyes and just smiles the happiest of smiles.

Later after everyone had stuffed themselves with stew, biscuits and apple pie, Ginny took Teddy upstairs to get him ready for bed. Harry followed her and watched from the doorway as Ginny wrestled on the tiny boy's pajamas. Teddy spots Harry and manages to squirm away from her grip. Harry scoops him up, blows bubbles on his bare tummy, and sets him back down in front of Ginny.

"Now sit still for Ginny to get you ready for bed." Harry commands the small child. Teddy does as he is told and soon he is tucked in his bed, fast asleep. Outside the bedroom door, Ginny stops Harry and pulls him to her for a long, sweet kiss. They pull apart and Ginny says, "I love watching you with Teddy. It makes me think of the future, what it'll be like if we have kids." Harry stares at her amazed. "I cannot wait for the day when you give me beautiful redhead babies." he replies warmly. They share one last kiss, then hand in hand they return to the living room with the rest of the Weasley gang.


End file.
